Precious Bunny
by rainbowtae
Summary: Namja cantik dan manis yang mempunyai sejuta pesona. Menyembunyikan rupa dan pesonanya dari kejamnya dunia. Dan dengan tak terduga, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang namja tampan berandalan yang kerap mengganggunya dan sangat membencinya! (Summary :") /VKook/ BXB, Baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

PRECIOUS BUNNY

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. But, story is mine!

Pair: VKook

Genre: Romance, General

Rate: T

Summary: _Namja_ cantik dan manis yang mempunyai sejuta pesona. Menyembunyikan rupa dan pesonanya dari kejamnya dunia. Dan dengan tak terduga, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang _namja_ tampan berandalan yang kerap mengganggunya dan sangat membencinya!

Warn: [ALUR MAINSTREAM] [GAK JELAS] [SLASH, YAOI, HUMU, BOY X BOY] [DLDR YA! GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA] Pokoknya awas aja kecewa sama ficnya :".

* * *

Jeon Jung Kook mengeratkan pelukannya pada tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang tengah ia bawa. Menciut takut saat _onyx_ nya menangkap suatu sosok yang kerap kali mengganggu harinya. Dan juga pikirannya.

"Ck, coba kita lihat si buruk rupa ini ingin pergi kemana?"

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook hanya bisa diam sembari tubuhnya bergetar merasakan jambakan kasar sang kakak kelas pada dirinya.

"Aish, apa kau bisu?! Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab huh?!"

"A-aku i-ingin pulang, _sunbae_ "

Jungkook pun menghela napasnya saat merasakan tangan sang _sunbae_ tak menjenggut rambutnya lagi.

"Tsk, kenapa aku mau memegang rambut berminyakmu yang bau ini! Apa kau tidak punya sapu tangan atau tisu? Ini sangat menjijikkan. Ah, kenapa pula aku meminta tisu padamu. Pasti tidak akan bersih"

Sang _sunbae_ yang diketahui bernama Kim Tae Hyung tersebut menatap ke arah tangan kanannya dengan jijik. Dan segera meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah menunduk sembari mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

Rasanya sangat sakit dikatai seperti itu. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan rambut Jungkook berminyak dan bau? Seingatnya, ia selalu keramas hampir setiap hari ditemani _shampoo_ _berry_ nya yang sangat harum. Dan rambutnya tidak lembab, ia bisa menjamin itu.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. Tidak baik untuk dirinya terus-terusan berada di sekolah yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang sangat suka menyudutkannya dan tak akan pernah menganggapnya walau sebelah mata sekalipun.

* * *

"Ah, Tuan Muda! Kau sudah pulang?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kepada kepala _maid_ yang bekerja dirumahnya. Dan segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jungkook menghela napas dan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dengan sedih ia mengacak rambut klimisnya yang terlihat kaku dan membosankan. Membuat helaian halus rambut sewarna _onyx_ tersebut jatuh menutupi dahinya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Jungkook pun melepas kacamata bulat tebalnya yang membingkai menghias wajahnya. Tersenyum manis, kemudian segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan _make-up_ yang ia bubuhkan agar wajahnya terlihat buruk rupa.

Selepas kegiatannya di kamar mandi, Jungkook segera menanggalkan seragam sekolahnya yang _oversized_ dan mematut diri di depan kaca. Kini dirinya adalah Jeon Jung Kook yang manis dan mempesona, bukan Jeon Jung Kook yang culun dan buruk rupa.

Rambut klimis yang kaku, kacamata bulat tebal, _make-up_ yang membuatnya terlihat buruk rupa, dan seragam _oversized_ tersebut telah digantikan dengan helaian hitam halus yang jatuh menutupi dahi, sepasang mata berhiaskan _onyx_ berbinar yang tak terhalang apapun, wajah manis sekaligus cantik dan tampan yang putih bersih dan tak cacat sedikitpun itu terlihat sangat halus, dan juga kaus putih tipis yang menampilkan lekukan tubuh sintal menggodanya dan ditambah lagi dengan _hotpants_ hitam pendek yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh _sexy_ dan kaki jenjangnya yang sangat menggoda.

Jungkook berani bertaruh, pasti setiap orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Jeon Jung Kook yang buruk rupa dan culun akan sangat tercengang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat penampakan dirinya yang seperti ini.

Namun Jungkook melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja.

* * *

"Tae, ada yang _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ingin katakan"

Taehyung, sang _namja_ tampan berhelaikan _hazel_ tersebut hanya menggumam sembari mengusak rambutnya perlahan. Menatap televisi di hadapannya yang tengah menayangkan acara musik yang sangat tidak penting baginya. Namun, karena sedang tak ada kerjaan, lebih baik ia menonton _band-band_ andalan negaranya itu yang tengah beraksi di atas panggung.

"Jadi begini Tae. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman _Appa_. Kalau kau mau, nanti ma-"

"Aku tidak mau, _Appa_ "

"Aish, tuh 'kan Yeollie! Sudah aku bilang dia tidak akan mau. Lebih baik jodohkan Kookie dengan Mingyu saja"

"Tapi Baek, Mingyu itu sudah punya Wonwoo kau tahu kan? Dan anak ini? Hanya berkencan dengan jalang-jalang rendahan di luar sana. Jungkook itu sangat baik hati dan cantik sekali kan? Sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan Taehyung sih. Tapi coba saja. Lagipula umur mereka hanya terpaut setahun"

"Hm, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kookie. Aku takut Taehyung akan mengapa-apakannya sebelum mereka sah. Anakmu itu kan mesum sekali"

"Yah, yah! Dia anak kita, Baek! Aku dan kau sama-sama berkontribusi dalam pembuatannya!"

"Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol, sang ayah dari Kim Tae Hyung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sembari mencubit pipi istrinya gemas. Dan kembali menatap Taehyung yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengar dan tidak berminat pada percakapan mereka tadi. Padahal, kalau Taehyung mendengarnya, dipastikan ia akan menolak perjodohan ini mentah-mentah.

"Tae, sekalipun kau tak mau, tolong untuk malam ini saja. Kau temui dia di _The Min's_ _cafè, okay_?"

Taehyung yang tengah fokus menyaksikan penampilan _comeback_ dari sebuah _boyband_ kenamaan, BTS pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan dengan terpaksa menatap wajah ceria ayahnya yang sepertinya sangat ingin ia menerima perjodohan ini.

Tapi maaf saja, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dan memiliki anak. Tidak untuk tahun ini. Walaupun sudah sekian banyak _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya atau _partner_ _one-night-stand_ nya, Taehyung bersumpah demi segenap jiwa dan raga bahwa belum pernah ada satupun sosok yang bisa memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Membuat sifat posesifnya muncul, dan bersiap mengusir siapa saja yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Yang berhasil membuat Taehyung terpaku pada sosok itu dan tak akan pernah berpaling dan tak akan bisa. Yah, belum ada sosok yang seperti itu dalam kehidupannya.

Hm, tapi boleh saja ia bertemu dengan calon pendamping hidupnya yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan ini. Dan Taehyung yakin bahwa orang itu hanya akan berakhir dengan menjadi _partner one-night-stand_ nya. Atau setidaknya, menjadi kekasihnya dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari sebulan.

"Hm. Kalau hanya bertemu dengannya, kurasa tidak apa. Baiklah, aku akan ke _The Min's_ jam 7 nanti"

Taehyung berujar dengan santainya. Meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum penuh arti.

DELETE/TBC?

a/n: Hai! Tee balik lagi :v. Maaf ya, OPPA udah lemot banget gak apdet-apdet :". Eh, tapi emang ada yang nungguin Tee apdet? :. Yah, pokoknya maaf deh :". Lagi _in-progress_ sih, ga tau kenapa, rasanya males ngelanjutinnya :". Kalau udah ga males, ntar Tee apdet deh :v. Btw, udah liat _Spring Day_ ga? Dat VKook _par_ _t_ membunuhku :". Eh, siapa yang nonton konser coba? Sedih banget tau ga bisa nonton konser :". Oh ya, kalo mau cerita-cerita tentang betees ato mphikuk ato apalah, dm aja Tee di ig ya. Kalo ga pm aja :v.

Trus makasih banget buat yang udah fav, follow atau review di OPPA ^^. Dan yang cuma baca, makasih juga :v. Untuk cerita gaje ini, bolehlah kritik, sarannya :v. Sebenernya Tee tau kok ini cerita gaje trus ga bagus :". Tapi ga tau, pengen publish aja :v.

Oh ya, HBD buat mamas jombloku, Hoseoki :3. Terus untuk abang Enon sama abang Dikei :v. Semoga diberi keberkahan yaaaa ^^.

And last, fav/follow/review? Kalo ga keberatan :v.

Ig Tee: liat aja di profil (follow dungz, ntar di polbek :v)


	2. Chapter 2

PRECIOUS BUNNY

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. But, story is mine!

Pair: VKook

Genre: Romance, General, Drama

Rate: T

Summary: _Namja_ cantik dan manis yang mempunyai sejuta pesona. Menyembunyikan rupa dan pesonanya dari kejamnya dunia. Dan dengan tak terduga, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang _namja_ tampan berandalan yang kerap mengganggunya dan sangat membencinya!

Warn: [ALUR MAINSTREAM] [GAK JELAS] [SLASH, YAOI, HUMU, BOY X BOY] [DLDR YA! GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA] Pokoknya awas aja kecewa sama ficnya :"

* * *

Jungkook menggoyangkan kaki jenjangnya pelan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap _Rolex_ hitam yang melingkar dengan manis di tangan kirinya. Huft... apa jangan-jangan _orang_ _itu_ tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?.

Tangannya meraih gelas plastik dengan logo _The Min's_ yang berisikan _Strawberry Milk_ kesukaannya. Menyesap minuman favoritnya lalu menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Ah, andaikan saja disini ada Changmin 2AM. Duduk di depan Jungkook dan ngobrol bersamanya. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sekalipun ini adalah _cafè_ milik artis tampan tersebut.

"Hei. Menunggu lama?"

Lamunan imajiner Jungkook terbuyarkan seketika saat suara _husky_ seseorang menyapu gendang telinganya.

Dan saat ia berbalik, kedua _onyx_ itu seketika membulat terkejut. Tak jauh beda, orang yang menyapanya barusan juga membelalakkan matanya tak kalah terkejut.

"T-Taehyung _sunbae_?!"

* * *

Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berakhir di atas bangku taman dengan si culun Jeon Jung Kook yang tengah terdiam sembari terus menghisap minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

Padahal, ia hanya mengiyakan permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk bertemu calon tunangannya yang ia targetkan untuk menjadi _partner one-night-stand_ nya. Tapi, mengapa ia bertemu dengan si culun Jeon tersebut di _Cafè_ ?. Dan ia tak mungkin salah orang karena meja yang diduduki Jungkook tadi adalah tempat yang telah ditunjuk oleh kedua orang tua nya dan sang calon tunangan.

Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau Jungkook adalah...

"Heh. Kenapa kau bisa duduk di meja itu hah? Meja di sudut itu sudah dipesan oleh orang tuaku dan orang tua calon tunanganku agar kami bisa berbicara tentang pertunangan kami. Kenapa kau bisa duduk di sana? Apa kau tidak dilarang oleh pelayan _Cafè_?!"

Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda manis tersebut kembali membulatkan matanya lucu. Sayang, Taehyung tak pernah menyadari sisi manis dari seorang Jeon Jung Kook.

"Aku... disuruh _eo-eomma_ untuk menunggu calon tunanganku disana. Aku tidak tahu kalau _sunbaenim_ juga tengah menunggu calon tunanganmu disana. Maafkan aku"

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat, lalu membungkuk sekilas ke arah pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _shock_.

"Yah! Apa kau mengenal Byun Baek Hyun?"

"Eo? Baekkie- _eomma_?"

" _Eo-eomma?!_ "

" _Nde._ Baekkie- _eomma_ itu teman _eomma_ ku _"_

 _Fuck!_ Kenapa?! Kenapa harus pemuda jelek culun tersebut?! Kalau seperti ini orangnya, Taehyung tidak akan sudi menikahinya. Apalagi melakukan _one-night-stand_ dengan Jungkook. Tidak sudi.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu, Jeon. Jadi jangan berharap"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook datar dan segera pergi sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di jalanan kota. Meninggalkan si manis Jeon yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua _onyx_ nya berkilat, hendak menumpahkan air mata.

" _Su-sunbaenim_!"

Jungkook tersengal, napasnya serasa tercekat saat mengejar Taehyung yang sudah jauh. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata pun merembes turun membasahi pipi mulus tersebut.

"Apa _sunbaenim_ calon tunanganku?"

 _Namja_ manis itu menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat karena air mata.

"Ck. Apa _namja_ sepintar dirimu baru bisa menyadarinya sekarang?!. Ya. Aku calon tunanganmu. Tapi, jangan pernah berharap aku akan sudi menikahi seorang yang buruk rupa dan culun sepertimu! Sebaiknya, kalau kau berharap, buang saja harapanmu itu. Kita tidak akan pernah menikah. Sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Dasar _namja_ sinting!"

Dan, Jungkook hanya bisa menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan isakan tangis yang memilukan. Hanya bisa merunduk sedih dan merasakan hatinya tersayat-sayat. Sakit sekali.

Karena, ditolak dan dikatai oleh orang yang kau sukai itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan hati. Dan Jungkook hanya mampu menghela napas, tersenyum kecil dan segera berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Lebih baik ia pulang ke rumah, berdiam diri di kamar sambil meratapi nasib percintaannya yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

"Tae!"

"Hm. Apa _eomma_?"

"Kau sudah bertemu Jungkook?"

Hah. Ternyata benar dugaan Taehyung. Si keparat itu adalah calon tunangannya.

"Sudah _eomma_. Tapi aku tidak akan sudi menikahinya. Jadi, _eomma_ kubur saja harapan _eomma_ dalam-dalam untuk menikahkanku dengan dia"

Baekhyun - _eomma_ Taehyung- hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya tersebut. Namun setelahnya menyeringai kecil sambil mengacak surai sewarna _hazel_ milik Taehyung.

"Maaf TaeTae~... Sekalipun kau menolak, _eomma_ dan Seokjin tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan ini"

 _WHAT THE FUCK_! Taehyung tidak akan sudi menikahi orang seperti Jungkook! Tidak akan pernah! Dan apa? Seokjin- _ahjumma_? Jungkook adalah putra dari Seokjin- _ahjumma_? Aish, benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Aku tidak mau, _eomma_! Jangan memaksaku!"

"KIM TAE HYUNG! Kenapa kau tidak mau menikahi orang sebaik Jungkook?! _Eomma_ sudah sangat muak melihatmu berpacaran dengan jalang-jalang yang hanya ingin hartamu saja. Kau yang hampir setiap minggu bercinta dengan jalang-jalang itu... Bisakah kau tidak menilai seseorang lewat fisik?! Asal kau tahu saja, Jungkook itu cantik luar dalam, Tae! Hatinya sangat baik, keluarganya juga sangat kaya. Jadi dia tak akan mau mengambil hartamu. Dia sosok yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istrimu. Kim Tae Hyung, jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu untuk tidak menikah dengan Jungkook"

Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan geram. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap sang _eomma_ dengan tatapan datar.

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak akan menyesal-"

"Kim Tae Hyung, kau boleh mengatakan _eomma_ egois. Tapi minggu depan, kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengannya. Tidak ada penolakan!"

" _Eo-eomma_..."

Taehyung menatap _shock_ sang ibu yang kini pergi meninggalkan kamarnya setelah membanting pintu dengan keras.

Astaga, ia bisa gila kalau harus menikah dengan pemuda buruk rupa dan culun itu. Aish, lihat saja kau nanti Jeon Jung Kook!

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya gusar dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran akan masa depan kelam yang akan datang. Menikah dengan Jeon Jung Kook! Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa Taehyung ditertawai oleh satu sekolah kalau begini ceritanya.

Yah, semoga saja Kim Tae Hyung tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali tentang Jungkook yang buruk rupa dan culun. Dan semoga saja pendiriannya untuk tidak menikahi Jungkook tidak akan tergoyahkan. Semoga saja.

TBC

a/n: _Annyeong~_ Udah _update_ ya ^^. Makasih banget loh buat yang mau _review, favourite_ dan _follow_ cerita gaje ini :". Dan makasih juga buat yang baca ^^. Kuy _review_ aja, gak usah malu-malu /plak/.

Oh ya, buat yang punya IG, kasih nama akunnya dung :". Aku yang jombs ini ga banyak temen ngobrol wkwk :". Ngobrol aja hayu :3.

Oh ya, _chapter_ ini drama banget ya :". Makin gaje juga. Maklumi aja lah ya bocah ingusan yang nulisnya standar banget kayak aku :".

Tapi kan _readers_ semua pada baik hati kan ya, kasih _review_ yaaa kalo udah baca ^^. Ntar aku kasi album YNWA loh :v /ga/. Terus kalo ga keberatan plis _fav and follow_ cerita aku ya! Makasi :*.

Makasih yang ripiu :3. Aku sayang kalian /peluk/: _Darmay, ohmtoey812, blueewild951230, Hantu Just In, FlawlessV, PRISNA CHO, AidakaZi, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, yfshuaa, dktmvk, Kyunie, SparkyuELF137, prncsspo, Cheonsa-Soo,_ Guest ( _syupit_ ),Guest (fjsick), Guest ( _vkookshipeer_ ), _Kimizaku,_ Guest ( _emma)_

Makasih yaaa, jangan lupa _Review, Fav, and Follow_ yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

PRECIOUS BUNNY

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. But, story is mine!

Pair: VKook

Genre: Romance, General

Rate: T

Summary: Namja cantik dan manis yang mempunyai sejuta pesona. Menyembunyikan rupa dan pesonanya dari kejamnya dunia. Dan dengan tak terduga, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang namja tampan berandalan yang kerap mengganggunya dan sangat membencinya!

Warn: [ALUR MAINSTREAM] [GAK JELAS] [SLASH, YAOI, HUMU, BOY X BOY] [DLDR YA! GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA] Pokoknya awas aja kecewa sama ficnya :".

* * *

"Yo, Tae! Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Taehyung menatap sobatnya yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben sekali kingka seperti Kim Tae Hyung berdiam diri di kelas dan memasang raut wajah sendu. Bukannya berkeliaran di luar kelas untuk mencari incaran baru dan membuat masalah. Tentu saja Jimin yang menjadi sobat sesama kriminal itu heran sekali. Kenapa sobatnya bisa menjadi seperti ini?.

"Ayolah, Tae. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Dan Taehyung yang didesak pertanyaan tersebut hanya diam. Ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Eum... sebenarnya..."

"Taehyung- _ie!_ "

"Ah sudahlah Tae. Jalangmu sudah datang. Ingat, kau berhutang cerita padaku"

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkannya bersama seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya sumringah.

"Ck. Apa lagi, Jisoo?!"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Kim Tae Hyung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir gadis tersebut.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau dan cepat pergi dari sini"

"Ukh, Taehyung! Kau jahat sekali. Ya sudah, bayaranku yang minggu lalu mana? Kau puas kan? Ayo, sekarang transfer ke rekeningku. Aku sedang butuh uang"

"Ck. Nanti saja aku bayar. Sudah, sana pergi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak puas dengan tubuhmu. Sama saja seperti jalang yang lain"

"Jangan berdusta, Taehyung. Aku tahu kau sangat menikmati tubuhku. Karena itu, bayar saja sekarang"

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau tidak akan dapat bayaran sama sekali!" Taehyung menggertak gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat gadis tersebut menciut takut dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari pelampiasan baru untuk meluapkan kekesalannya agar tidak terlalu terbebani dengan hal-hal menyebalkan yang tengah ia alami.

* * *

"Jungkook. Tolong antarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan ya"

Seorang _yeoja_ berusia sekitar 30 tahun tersenyum manis padanya dan menyerahkan tumpukan buku-buku tebal tersebut untuk ia bawa. Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan melakukan tugas-tugas yang tiada hentinya mengalir pada dirinya. Bahkan tentang hal-hal kecil seperti ini, selalu ia yang menjadi sasaran para guru.

"Mmmhhh~"

Manik Jungkook membulat saat mendengar suara tertahan yang mengalun dari ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya. Oh astaga, apakah ada hantu disana? Ukh, sekolah ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Namun, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan suara tadi. Sekedar memastikan saja apakah itu memang benar-benar hantu atau tidak.

Kaki jenjangnya mengendap pelan dan berusaha mencari sumber suara di ruang kesehatan yang lumayan luas tersebut.

"Ukhhh... _There_! _Ahhh yesssshhh ummhhh_ "

Seketika _namja_ manis tersebut membelalakkan matanya dan pipi mulusnya dipenuhi semburat merah seketika. Itu bukan hantu ternyata. Namun, suara desahan entah-siapa yang tengah bercinta dengan tidak tahu malunya di ruang kesehatan.

" _Faster, Taehyunggg! Umhhh~ There, there!_ "

Dan desahan yang satu ini membuat Jungkook seketika membulatkan matanya dan segera menyibak tirai yang dijadikan penutup masing-masing di antara tempat tidur di sini.

Kim Tae Hyung ada di sana. Tengah bergumul dengan seorang gadis yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai jalang nomor satu di seantero sekolah. Bae Joo Hyeon.

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Jungkook segera menangis terisak sembari berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha menutup telinganya saat mendengar geraman rendah Taehyung.

BRUK

"Ah!"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat buku-buku yang tengah ia pegang jatuh berdebum ke lantai koridor di depan ruang kesehatan. Dan parahnya lagi, ia sudah menabrak seseorang. Oh tuhan, Jungkook tidak ingin di jambak lagi. Tidak.

"Ma-maaf! Astaga, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook menatap _namja_ di hadapannya yang tengah terduduk sembari mengaduh pelan.

"Astaga. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

 _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook.

"Jae-Jaehyun?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, menatap _namja_ yang barusan ia tabrak dengan tatapan kaget.

" _Yes, bunny_. _I'm back._ Bahkan saat kau tengah buruk rupa, aku bisa mengenalimu, Kookie" _Namja_ itu tertawa pelan.

Dan selanjutnya Jungkook segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Yang disambut hangat oleh _namja_ tampan tersebut. Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan mendecih sebal dan segera beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Taehyung!"

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, _eomma_. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap anak sulungnya dengan senang. Dan mendorong sebuah koper berwarna hitam ke hadapan Taehyung.

" _Eo-eomma..._ Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal dengan Kookie. Ini, alamat apartemen kalian"

" _MWO?! Eo-eomma_... _kau._.."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Kim Tae Hyung! Cepat pergi ke sana! Aku tidak ingin Kookie menunggu terlalu lama"

Dan selanjutnya yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya diam dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke alamat yang diberikan oleh sang _eomma._

* * *

Jungkook duduk di atas tempat tidur barunya. Menghela napas pelan. Takut jika seandainya Taehyung akan datang dan menjambakinya lagi. Atau lebih parah, memukulinya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung begitu membenci dirinya. Jungkook tidak bersalah karena berpenampilan seperti itu, kan? Lagipula, ada alasan khusus yang membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan rupa indahnya dari semua orang.

Di tengah lamunannya, Jungkook mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Oh astaga, itu Taehyung. Dia sudah datang.

* * *

"Aish, dasar pemalas"

Taehyung menggerutu sebal saat mendapati Jungkook yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Namun, matanya menangkap ada hal yang aneh dari tubuh Jungkook. Hm, ternyata tubuhnya bagus juga. Selama ini Taehyung hanya pernah melihatnya saat berbalut seragam sekolah dan sweater tebal.

Oh astaga, Taehyung bisa gila kalau disuguhkan Jungkook yang mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang sedikit ketat dan juga celana panjang yang sedikit menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Astaga, astaga! Kenapa orang buruk rupa seperti Jeon Jung Kook memiliki tubuh yang Taehyung yakin sangat bagus seperti ini?!. Tapi itu tidak seberapa Kim Tae Hyung, tunggu saja dan kau akan mendapatkan _jackpot_ yang sangat besar.

* * *

"Hoooahhm~"

Jungkook menguap kecil sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk memasak, karena merasa perutnya sangat lapar. Namun, sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Jungkook sontak membulatkan mata dan menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Oh tuhan, Kim Tae Hyung benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas nakas. Jari-jemari lentiknya bergerak menelusuri inci demi inci wajah tanpa cacat Taehyung. Berhenti sebentar saat hendak mencapai bibir merah tersebut, kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

 _Onyx_ nya berkilat sedih saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Jika mereka sudah menikah dan Jungkook akan memberikan seluruh dirinya pada Taehyung, ia bukan lagi yang pertama untuk _namja_ tampan tersebut. Huft, tidak bisakah Jungkook menjadi orang yang spesial untuk Taehyung? Walau hanya sehari saja, ia berharap Taehyung akan memperlakukan dirinya spesial, bercengkerama mesra layaknya pasangan yang menjalin kasih, dan jika bisa... menyatukan diri dengan Kim Tae Hyung di penghujung hari.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia mengisi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi tak karuan. Jungkook melepas perlahan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar sangat posesif di pinggang rampingnya, seakan menolak kehilangan dirinya. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum miris kala pemikiran tersebut melintas di otaknya. Tidak mungkin Taehyung menginginkan dirinya. Jika dianggap sebelah mata pun tidak oleh _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Jungkook segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menghapus _make_ - _up_ yang masih menghias wajahnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Jeon Jung Kook yang manis segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Memasak ala kadarnya, hanya untuk memuaskan perutnya yang sedari tadi bergemuruh minta diisi.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Kim Tae Hyung kini tengah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dilengkapi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya yang menyentuh bibirnya pelan, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

TBC

Hai~ Udah _update_ ya~... Silahkan dibaca ^^. Hum, _review, fav and follow chap_ kemarin kayaknya menurun ya :". Tapi makasih banget loh buat yang udah _Re, Fav, and Foll._ Makasi, makasi ^^. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak loh habis baca :)

 _Thanks to all reviewers:_

 _Kyunie, PRISNA CHO, blueewild951230, prncsspo, vkookielope, syupit, SparkyuELF137, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, NitaPark, dktmvk,_ Guest ( _emma_ ), _yfshuaa,_ Guest ( _kimrin_ ), _Hantu Just In_. Makasih yaaa ^^. Cek PM utk balasan ripiu.

Maaf ya untuk yang Guest, belum bisa aku balas. Tapi makasih banget loh udah mau baca dan _review_! _Review_ aja, sekalian suntikan penyemangat biar aku cepet _update_ ^^. Udah dulu ya, semoga kalian mau bersabar untuk _next_ _chap_ ~

 _See ya_!


End file.
